


[Gift Art] Dearly Beloved

by ayawanderlust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 years old yuuri, 19 years old victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animated GIFs, Art, Chapter 68 dearly beloved, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Illustrations, M/M, Messy art, Multimedia, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Samsung tab galaxy A, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆For Sophia96☆☆☆☆☆☆





	[Gift Art] Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639) by [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96). 



> I hope you'll like this Sophia! ♡♡♡ I don't draw and color much, I'm still learning how to, so I'm not that good but i did my best nonetheless. ^.^v
> 
> ^♡^ I really like your fic, Sophia and Ihopethiswillmotivateyoutoupdate*cough*hehe~ Oh, I'm sorry I'm unable to do the animation again, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tools used: Samsung Tab Galaxy A, samsung stylus, autodesk sketchbook pro app, plenty cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *gasp* you _haven't_ read that fic yet? Give it a chance! It's full of fluff and sweetness~ ♡♡ worth the read! Don't forget to drop her a comment  & kudos too~ no flames allowed. Vikt♡♡ri~
> 
> Thank you for your kudos. :)


End file.
